


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 16

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 16 was "Frottage" (Dry humping) - Lup is trying to get what she wants... Barry's trying to hold out.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 16

“Dammit, Barry, this is…” Lup’s sentence dissolves into a whine of frustration.

“Well, let’s just tell them, then,” he responds calmly.

She bites her lip and shifts her position in his lap. She’s not ready to tell everyone. She’s not ready to make this a whole thing. If they tell everyone then they have to give it a name.

She’s a grown elf. She doesn’t want to have to explain that just because she and Barry have been slyly hooking up for a few cycles now she still doesn’t know what to call this … thing.

A few cycles ago - 42, she thinks it was - she and Barry took the ship for a few months while the rest of the crew stayed with a settlement they’d found. They were the backup plan to keep the ship safe. They’d had 15 solid weeks of doing exactly as they pleased. She’d been able to touch him whenever she wanted. They’d slept together - not just fucked but actually slept - and not had to worry about someone catching them coming out of the same room.

She misses that, misses it more than she’s willing to admit even to herself. But when they regrouped with the rest of the crew Taako had looked at them both and whispered to her, “Lulu, you need to be careful with Barold.” She’d laughed and asked what she possibly had to worry about from Barry Bluejeans. “No,” Taako had answered, his face serious. “You’re the one who’s gonna hurt him.”

And Lup has tried to be more careful since then. She’s tried to keep her distance.

He loves her.

She’s not sure how she denied it so long. She wishes she’d denied it a little longer. It’s a lot to deal with. Four and a half decades with this group of people is one thing. The whole rest of two centuries it’s just been her and Taako. She’s not sure she knows how to handle more than that. A  _relationship?_ The concept is laughable.

But anytime they’re alone she’s climbing in his lap or touching his arm or kissing him. Fucking hell, Barry Bluejeans can  _kiss._  Barry Bluejeans can do a lot of things she’d never have suspected. He goes down on her like a fucking champ. Sometimes he makes her come so fast she wonders if he’s got some secret spell she doesn’t know. Other times he drags it out so long she’s sure she’s going to die if he doesn’t let her orgasm. And she’s never slept as well in her life as those weeks she spent curled up beside him. She’s gone back to just trancing because sleep is so unfulfilling now in her own single bed.

All that doesn’t mean she’s ready to go public. Yet here she is, grinding in his lap and trying to convince him to sneak off with her for a few minutes.

She rubs her hand over the denim covered bulge in his pants. He hasn’t so much as put his book down even though he’s definitely hard, definitely enjoying what she’s doing. Barry just reaches one hand to gently move hers away.

“Come on, babe. Please?” This is the closest she’s come to begging. He’s tried to hold this line before but she’s always won out. This time it isn’t working though.

He closes his book on his finger, holding his place. “Lup,” he tells her, running his free hand over her cheek. “This isn’t easy for me, either. But I can’t…” he bites his lip and she can’t focus on anything else but the way his teeth pull against the pink skin of his bottom lip. She can’t think of anything but how those lips and teeth feel on her. She rolls her hips against the thigh she’s straddling.

Her heartbeat is pounding through her skull, it’s so loud she thinks he must be able to hear it, too. The rest of the crew on the ground probably hear it. “Do you want me to go?” she whispers.

“No,” he tells her. “Lup, I want to be with you so badly,” he closes his eyes and she pictures his face when he comes. She can’t help it, her hips work at his leg again, rolling and rubbing and it’s not enough but she wants him so badly she’s desperate to make it work.

She puts her arms around his neck, clinging to him because she feels dizzy and weak. His arms circle her automatically. She rides his thigh, the denim of his pants rubbing the thin material of her leggings and then the thinner material of her panties. She’s wet. She’s so wet and so desperate. She can’t stop moving her hips. Friction. She needs more friction. She wants him but this is all she can have right now. She presses her chest tight against him, crushing her breasts between them. That’s not the right kind of touch either. Lup is trying to make it work. Rubbing against him, she’s chasing sensation. If he was inside her right now she’d be shaking and twitching. She’s ready to cry from frustration.

“Lup,” he whispers in her ear and suddenly she’s clutching him, arms pulled tight and thighs clamped around his.

“I love you,” she says. The words are so, so quiet but they seem to echo like a scream in a canyon.

He heard them though. She knows he did because he’s frozen.

“Lup…” he finally says, his voice hesitant. “I’m not… I wasn’t trying to make you say that. You…” He sighs and his body sags, all the strength seems to fade out of him. “I don’t want you to have to pretend with me,” he says. “I just… I can’t keep doing this and pretending I don’t love you.” He closes his eyes and it scares her somehow that he won’t look at her. “But I don’t know how to stay away either. I thought… I thought if I said I needed you to tell everyone you’d just end it. But don’t… Lup, please don’t say that trying to appease me.”

“Barry?” she says, placing her hands on his cheeks to force him to look at her. When he opens his eyes she continues. “I’m not trying to appease you.” She takes a deep breath then continues. “I.. I do love you. I just need some time to get…” She kisses him and it’s soft and sweet and just a little bit desperate. “I’ve never done anything like this before and it’s gonna take me some time to … get there. Okay?”

He looks at her. For what feels like eons he just searches her eyes. Lup could swear he was looking right into her, seeing parts of herself she’s forgotten even existed. “Lup…” he says and his voice is so quiet, so unsure, that she feels terrible and hopeful and certain all at once. “Lup, do you… do you really?”

She nods and then her whole body is moving again. Her arms go around his neck again. She rides his thigh like he’s inside her. It doesn’t matter that he’s not. The connection between them demands it as much as the ache inside her that demands nothing less than Barry Fucking Bluejeans.

His book falls to the floor and both hands plant on her hips. With his grip there, he grinds her against him just as hard.

“Lup,” he says, his voice a whisper again but this time it’s sweet and reverent. “Lup,” he repeats and this time it’s different. This time it’s his own lust coiling up in his voice to wrap around her.

It doesn’t matter that they’re both fully dressed. It doesn’t matter that there’s still so much undecided. They both speak at the same time and it’s the same three words that come out, perfectly in sync.

“I love you.”


End file.
